The Second Scar 2: The Goblet of Fire
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Paul is back and now is adopted by the Weasley family. In her fourth year of school and can't figur out who she likes or not. Draco is back to the boy she knew and it is like they never felt that spark. But is that spark with someoen else? suck at summer
1. Paul and her fate

**I know that I finished the last one pretty fast but I just write fast and long. So please just bare with my spur of the moment idea that I had months ago.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros own Harry Potter.**

Paul and Hermione woke up harry, who had been having a nightmare, and Ron.  
"You two, get up, it's time to get ready." Paul said. She had changed over the summer. She wore her hair down more and she stopped wearing black all the time. This day she was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, jeans, and green shoes. "I'll get the puppet." She told Hermione as Harry shot up in bed. Ever since they found out who the real rat was Paul had tortured the boys with a rat puppet she enchanted to be like a real rat.  
"No need!" Ron got up.  
After breakfast they started walking out towards the small forest off to the side of the Burrow. Hermione, Paul, and Ginny walked together just talking well the twins walk in the back and the rest in the front. Paul was showing off her new red scarf and lipstick. She kept saying how it would help her later but she never said why.  
"I still can't believe you can see the future!" Ginny said. Then they stopped. They heard a thud and then,  
"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"  
"Yes sir." Said a boy. He was tall and lean, his hair was tousled and golden. He walked back to say hello to everyone.  
"Hello, my names Cedric." He said to Paul.  
"Hello, I'm Paulette." Hermione and Ginny were taken a back, they weren't even allowed to call her Paulette!  
"It's nice to meet you, Paulette." He walked to say hi to the others.  
"What about you and Draco?" Ginny asked.  
"What about us? I tripped and he wouldn't let me go, he kissed me not the other way round."  
"But we saw the way you were after _he _kissed you, you seriously kissed someone like that and didn't feel anything?" the thing was Paul only felt her lips on his and never looked back after she pulled herself off Draco Malfoy. Then Cedric walked up to the girls.  
"Hi, again." Paul said as she smiled at him completely ignoring the question. She was playing with the end of her scarf.  
"I like your scarf, reds my favorite color." Cedric said.  
"Really, it's my favorite color too." She gave a quick glance to Hermione and Ginny.  
Soon they were walking up a hill and a old boot sat on top.  
"Come along, we don't want to be late." Said Mr. Diggory. Everyone gathered around the old boot and placed a hand on it. Then on the count of three they were transported to what looked like a fair. There were people riding brooms and having fun. Tents were set up all around.  
"Welcome to the Quidditch world cup." They walked through till Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory stopped and said good bye to each other. The Weasley's was walked a bit further till they came to a small tent. They all walked in and came into a large room. They all stared in awe.

Later after settling in they started to walk up the steps of the Quidditch arena.  
"Blimey, dad. How far are we going?" Ron asked breathlessly as they climbed higher.  
"Well let's put it this way," Lucius Malfoy said as he walked by with his son Draco Malfoy. "If it rains you'll be the first to know."  
"We've been invited to sit in the minister's box." Said Draco. "By personal invitation of Cornelius fudge himself."  
"Don't boast, Draco." his father said. "Threes no need with these people."  
"I'm glad I ran away from you Malfoy's. Your all about work and image." They turned and walked the rest of the way up. When they got to the top the game started and the Irish flew in. Green and white smoke followed them as they entered and the fireworks went off in the shape of a leprechaun and danced. They cheered as Paul heard the music fade and her sight became foggy. She saw a dark figure approach a large stone goblet with blue flames and put two pieces of parchment in it.  
"Good evening." Said the minister of magic. "As minister of magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and forty second Quidditch world cup. Let the match begin!" he sent out a spark from his wand to start the game.

As the twins danced around and Ron was chanting the world's best seekers name the sound of screaming and fireworks came from outside.  
"There's no one like Krum!" Ron exclaimed. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." The twins began to flap around Ron. "He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."  
"Think you're in love Ron." Ginny said as she walked by.  
"It's Paul who's in love; she's had that dreaming look on her face since we got back from the match." Ron was right. She had been sitting at the table with her chin resting on her fist as she stared into space. "It can't be that prick Malfoy, please tell me she's not going over the end of school again!"  
"Shut it Ron." Paul said as she got up and pushed him over.  
"Then maybe it's Krum."  
"You can keep him." Everyone started to laugh.  
"What about that Cedric?" Paul turned letting her hair cover her face as it turned scarlet.  
"Are you really trying to figure out who likes who? It obvious." She turned when her blushing had gone down. "You like Krum, Ginny likes Harry, and I like no one, I mean in that sense."  
"Not true!" Ginny and Ron said at the same time.  
"Sounds like the Irish have their pride on." Said Fred.  
"Stop, stop it." Said Mr. Weasley. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now." When they stepped outside they saw what was happening. People were running and screaming like a dragon was loose.  
"Get back to the port key everyone. And stay together." Paul, Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran together. A group of people were walking through the grounds setting tents on fire and chanting. Soon the four fourteen year olds were separated. Paul was knocked into the path of the group that was terrorizing the people. She saw their masked faces, their dark and evil eyes glared at her. One raised his wand at her and was muttering a curse when she was knocked out of the way. With closed eyes she hit the ground and she felt someone over her, her savior. She opened her eyes to see Cedric Diggory.  
"Thank you." Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Come on." He pulled her up and they ran.

"Harry! Harry!" they called as they searched the burned tents. Then they saw him running their way.  
"What is that?!" Harry asked as they looked up to the sky and saw the dark mark. Harry and Paul clenched their scars in pain. Then all around men apparated circling the teenagers.  
"Stupefy!" they all yelled. They ducked and were nearly hit.  
"Stop!" yelled Mr. Weasley. "That's my son and daughter!" he ran over as the men came closer. "Ron, Paul, Harry, Hermione are you all right?" he asked.  
"Which of you conjured it?" asked an older man that was right next to Arthur Weasley.  
"Crouch, they can't."  
"It is a lie. You have been found at the scene of the crime!"  
"Crime?" Paul asked in an insulted voice.  
"Their just kids," said Arthur.  
"What crime?" Harry asked.  
"It's the dark mark." Hermione whispered. "It's his mark." Paul placed her hand over Harry's mouth to silence him.  
"Yes, him." She said. "Those people tonight, the ones in masks, who were they?"  
"Death eaters." Paul looked down and remembered when she was almost killed by one. Then she remembered how Cedric had saved her. Her cheeks turned crimson red.  
"I didn't see his face." Harry said. He turned and looked at the dark mark.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" said the elderly woman as she walked down the train. "Anything ff the trolley, dears?" she asked as she came to Harry, Hermione, Paul, and Ron's seats.  
"A package of drool balls, please" Ron said as he got up. Harry followed.  
Paul sat with a sketch pad and pencil drawing dreamily. When Ron and Harry sat back down Ron looked over her sketch pad binding to see what she was drawing.  
"Hey," she said as she held the pad to her chest. "Stop poking your nose into other people's business." She straightened her suspender. She was wearing plaid skinny jeans with black suspenders and a white fitting tee shirt. When she started to sketch Ron snatched it out of her hands. "Hey! Give it back!" Ron pulled the picture out of the book and threw back the pad of sketching paper.  
"I knew it! You like Cedric!" he said as he held up the perfect almost complete picture of Cedric Diggory.  
"I was just practicing!" she snatched the picture back and started to finish it.  
"You're head over heels for him. I can hear you when your asleep 'Cedric, oh Cedric'" Ron said in a mocking voice.  
"I do not talk in my sleep!"  
"Yes you do." Harry said, he remembered the night after the Quidditch world cup when he could hear her through the wall.  
"So, he saved me from the death eaters. I'm just grateful."  
"Yeah that he was on top of you." Ron said.  
"That's it!" Paul punched him in the eye.  
"Oy! What was that for!?" he asked as he covered his eye. She just sat down and sketched for the rest of the train ride.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted I would like to make an announcement." Dumbledore said. "This castle won't only be your home for this year, but be home for some very special guests, as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to play host a legendary event. The Tri Wizard Tournament." People started to whisper as Paul was looking over at Cedric who was looking at Dumbledore. Then the doors opened and girls started to come in. the boys eyes following them.  
"Bloody hell." Ron said. Paul hit him on the head.  
"Pigs, can't you keep your eyes in your head?"  
"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus said as the head mistress walked in.  
"And now our friends from the north, please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their head master Igor Karkaroff." The school came into the room and like the first school they had a performance but theirs was purely showing off. Then Krum came in.  
"Keep your mouth closed, Ron." Paul said as she looked at the boys from the school in the front of the room.

As soon as Dumbledore finished showing the goblet of fire they went to bed and Paul stayed awake imagining what would happen in the competition. She stayed like that till the morning and it was time to go to classes. She and her friends walked to DDA class.  
"Alastor Moody, ex Auror, your new Defense against the dark arts teacher." Said Mad-Eye Moody. "Only because Dumbledore asked me to, end of story, the end. Any questions?" he looked around. "When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, miss"  
"Granger, there are three."  
"And they are so named?"  
"Because they are unforgivable. The use of anyone of them will,"  
"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Now the ministry says you are too young to learn what these curses do, I say different. You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find another place to put your chewing gum Mr. Finnigan, and you need to stop scribbling hearts on your parchment Ms. Harper." Everyone started to whisper 'how did he know?' "So, which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"  
"Yes?" Ron asked.  
"Stand," he did as told. "Give us a curse."  
"Well, my father…"  
Paul thought she was perhaps dreaming, she saw herself snogging Seamus. Soon the dream ended with a lady in pink walking by and they shot apart to the other ends of the bench. She thought it was because of what Mad-Eye Moody said. When she came out everyone was grabbing their books and leaving. She ran down the stairs and found herself blushing when she brushed by Seamus. As soon as she reached the bottom she was running at full speed and ran into someone. Her books fell out of her hands.  
"Sorry," she said as she picked up the first book.  
"It's okay." She looked up at the familiar voice and saw…  
"Cedric," she grabbed the last book and stood up. "Hey."  
"Hey yourself." His smile made her blush.  
"So, how's life treating you?"  
"Good, you?"  
"I'm doing fine, you know, just hanging on." She said as she nervously bit her lip.  
"Do you want to go to Honeydukes this weekend?"  
"Uh, sure. I'll see you there." She turned and walked to her next class.

The next day it rained cats and dogs everyone was watching as people put their names into the goblet. Hermione and Paul sat reading as Cedric placed his name in the cup. He motioned to Paul. She closed her book.  
"I'll be right back." She told Hermione as she set her book down.  
"Hi, I wanted to show you something." He said. He took her outside and they ran out to the edge of the forbidden forest.  
"What are we doing here?" Paul asked as he pulled her in.  
"Shh, look." He pointed to a small clearing where stood a white unicorn.  
"Oh, it's beautiful." She took a step forward. The unicorn looked over to her and walked towards her. Soon it was right in front of her. She held her hand out and it let her pet it. "How did you know it would be here?"  
"It's always here." He stroked its back. Then the sound of footsteps came from behind them.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh no, Filch!" they started to run and laugh as they made their escape. Soon they stopped and looked around. They were deep in the forbidden forest and didn't know how they got there…


	2. Cedric Diggory and the unicorn

**So Paul and Cedric and lost in the woods and the spark is forming between them. I hate Cho so Cedric has no clue who she is. Hahaha.**

Paul looked around franticly to see where they came from but only saw the same dead forest everywhere she looked.  
"We're lost." She muttered. "We're in the middle of the forbidden forest and there are werewolves and other creatures." She was going to cry from fear when Cedric walked next to her and held her in his arms to try and calm her.  
"It's okay, I'll get us out of here." He told her. Soon it was dark and the rain stopped. Cedric sent out a patronus to see where to go. It never came back. Paul was pacing as she tried to get a vision.  
"What are you doing?" Cedric asked as Paul sat with her eyes shut closed tight.  
"Um, nothing. Well, actually I'm, uh, trying to get a vision. I see the future."  
"Really? That's interesting."  
"Yeah, can be annoying." She said as she remembered the vision of her and Draco kissing coming true. Cedric sat next to her.  
"Can I help?" he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her breath stopped for a second and then her heart beat like a butterfly. He moved away and smiled. "Did that help?"  
"Maybe," then the sound of footsteps came from a bit away. "What was that?" Paul looked out to where the sound was coming from.  
"Is anyone there?" yelled a figure.  
"Hagrid!" Paul yelled. "We're over here!" she stood up and started walking over. "Come on." She said to Cedric. They were back at the castle and made it in time to hear the names of the people who were in the tournament.  
"Victor Krum!" Dumbledore said. Then another piece of paper flew out of the goblet. "Fleur Delacour!" When she went off to where the Champions where to wait. The next piece of parchment flew out. "Cedric Diggory!" Before Cedric got up he kissed Paul on the cheek and she wished him luck. When the trophy was shown everyone looked over to the goblet of fire and it spat out not one but _two _more pieces of parchment.  
"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter!"  
"I can't believe him." Paul whispered. Harry walked down hesitantly. When he was sent away Dumbledore looked at the next piece of parchment.  
"Draco Malfoy." everyone gasped.  
"No." that was the word on everyone's lips. The Slytherin prince was in the tournament. He was sent away and everyone left.  
"What's going on with you and Cedric?" Hermione asked.  
"What about us?"  
"He kissed you on the cheek, you wished him luck, there's something going on."  
"Maybe you're just being paranoid and nosey, just like,"  
"Hello, what are you talking about?" asked Ron.  
"See what I was saying, the same way."  
"What? What's going on?"  
"Your sister and Cedric Diggory are going out." Hermione said.  
"No we're not; we technically haven't gone on a date. Not till this weekend." She hurried up to get away from the explosion.  
"YOU'RE WHAT!" Ron yelled.  
"It's not like we're doing anything, we're just dating. Calm down Ron, save it for Ginny."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I'm just saying save it for when she's dating." She ran a head and tripped over her feet. "Crap." She pulled herself up and stumbled a little.

One night Paul was awoken by voices and footsteps outside of the door of the girl's dormitories. When she stepped out she could hear Sirius Black and Harry Potter talking and saw Ron about to walk down. She grabbed his arm.  
"Shh, Harry's talking to Sirius. Go, now." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you hear me?" Ron, who was convinced he was still asleep, did as he was told.

The next day Paul walked out to the lake and saw Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walking her way. She didn't have time to turn and run.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
"I'm meeting Cedric here, for our date." She stood there awkwardly.  
"Oh, why are you going out with him again?" Ron asked.  
"Why are you in suck a foul mood?" Cedric walked over.  
"Hey, Paulette." He kissed her on her head. "Hello, Ron."  
"Piss off." Ron walked in the other direction.  
"He hasn't been the happiest wizard lately." Paul joked. They walked down by the lake and saw Harry and Neville.  
"Hey, Harry. Hey, Neville." Paul said as they passed. They walked to the village and went Honeydukes. Cedric got a licorice wand and Paul got every flavor beans. The hung out in the shop. Paul was wearing her red scarf that Cedric liked, Black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. After Honeydukes they walked through the village for an hour just holding hands, laughing together, and talking. Soon it was time to go back to the castle and Cedric walked her to the Gryffindor tower and kissed her good bye. When she entered Ron was sitting in an arm chair by the fire and looked like he failed school. Ginny and Hermione were waiting to ask her what happened.  
"Where did you guys go?"  
"Hogsmead,"  
"Did he kiss you?"  
"After he walked me to the fat lady's portrait."  
"Will you guy's stop talking about the guy snogging my sister!"  
"We aren't snogging, what's wrong with you?"

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked Cedric. Paul looked at him with the same look she gave her brother now. She had a Potter stinks badge on her bag.  
"Alright," Cedric kissed Paul on the cheek and followed Harry. Then Paul looked over and saw Malfoy sitting in the tree near Cedric and Harry.  
"Crap, the idiot."  
"What?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.  
"Nothing, just remembered something." After Harry left Paul walked over to Cedric.  
"Pathetic," Malfoy muttered as he grabbed his wand.  
"I'll show you to curse someone well their back is turned!" Mad-Eye Moody said as he transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret. "You stinking," he started to move the small ferret up and down. "Cowardly, scummy,"  
"Professors Moody, Professor Moody," professor McGonagall said. "What are you doing?"  
"Teaching, what does it look like I'm doing."  
"Is that a student?"  
"Technically it's a ferret." He put the 'ferret' down Crabbe's pants. Everyone started to laugh. It crawled out of Crabbe's pants leg and professor McGonagall disfigured it and Draco Malfoy was back to human form.  
"My father will hear about this."  
"Is that a threat?" Mad-Eye started after him. "I can tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair, boy!"  
"Professor Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."  
"He may have mentioned it."

Later that week at the first task, dragons, the champions were in their tent. Paul, Hermione, and Fleur's sister came in to wish their friends good luck.  
"Cedric, good luck." She kissed him. "I know you can do it."  
"Thank you, I'll see you after the match." He kissed her again and then she left.  
"Well you two looked pretty serious." Hermione commented as they left.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"You two look like you've been going out for years."  
"No we don't. Do we?"  
"Yes," they laughed.  
"It's only been, like, a month or so. Hermione?"  
"Yes."  
"I, I think I'm in love with him."  
"Let's just see. Who knows if you really are." They sat on the bleachers and watched. In the middle of the field and Cedric walked out and so did the dragon. It's tail swong and landed crashing in front of him. Paul fainted.

When Paul woke up she was in the hospital wing. She sat up and saw a single daffodil on the side table with a note.  
'_Dear Paulette,  
I'm sorry I'm not here now. I'm trying to figure out the clue. I hope you are okay.  
Love Cedric_'  
Madam Pomfrey came over.  
"Oh, you'll always be coming here every year at this rate."  
"Yeah, I guess I will." She laughed.


	3. The Yule Ball

**So Paul isn't **_**as**_** tough but she got scared for Cedric and she loves him. But she's still Paul.  
Disclaimer: I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own Harry Potter.**

Paul sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall barely eating a piece of toast when a young boy walked over.  
"Package for you Mr. Weasley." The boy said.  
"Thank you." Ron opened the box to find an old red robe. Paul started to laugh.  
"What? They must be for Ginny."  
"No, it's a dress robe."  
"For what?"

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception." Said Professor McGonagall. "On Christmas Eve night we and our guest's gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is a dance." Everyone bust in an uproar of whispers "Silence. The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries."  
"Then why do we get creamed by Ravenclaw every time we're up against them?" Paul whispered to Ginny. They giggled but stopped when professor McGonagall gave them a stern look.  
"I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a band of bumbling baboons. Paul looked down; she knew that she would be dancing with Cedric on Christmas Eve, so why was she so uncertain of that evening? "In every girl a swan slumbers longing to burst forth and fly. In every boy a lordly lion prepares to prance. Mr. Weasley,"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you join me please?" as soon as Ron stepped forward a crack went off and a firework went through the room.  
"What's going on?" everyone was saying. Suddenly it exploded and a rose fell from the explosion and landed on Paul's lap.  
"Oh," she said as she read a note attached that asked if she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Cedric. Every girl looked at it and congratulated her well every boy moaned like they had to write a four hundred and ninety nine page essay on the history of wands.

"What does it say again?" asked Pavarati asked.  
"Yes, read it again." Said the rest of the jealous Gryffindor girls.  
"Okay, '_Dear Paul, my shining star, please come to the Yule ball as my date. Yours truly, Cedric_'" all of the girls sighed.  
"Oh, come on. It's not that gushy, is it?" Ron said.  
"Shut up Ron," said Hermione, Ginny, and Paul.  
"I think he's sweet." Paul said, she sighed and read the note again. She read it twenty times that night.

The next day Paul, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the beach when Victor Krum walked down with a group of giggling girls behind him. He looked at Hermione and she cleared her throat and looked at her book.  
"Go talk to him." Paul said. "I know you like him." Hermione blushed.  
"He can talk to any girl he likes, I don't care."  
"Trust me," she looked her in the eyes. "Talk to him."  
"All ways trust you, I get it. You're using that to match make."  
"No I'm not, I would put you with someone else if his didn't help it happen."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Paul got up and walked away.  
"Will you come to the Yule Ball with me?"  
Paul turned and saw Draco.  
"No, I all ready have a date. Good bye."  
"I thought Cedric was going with that girl Cho."  
"No he isn't. You have it all wrong. Once again, good bye." Draco grabbed her arm.  
"I thought there was something last year, but now I see who you really are."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing, nothing you should realize."  
"What is wrong with you, Malfoy? Did you get into the magic mushrooms?" with that she turned and walked away.

"This is mad." Said Ron. "At this rate we'll be the only ones that don't have a date." Snape pushed his head down as he walked by to make sure everyone was working. "Well, as for Neville."  
"Yeah, but he could take himself." Harry said.  
"Shut up, you two. Snape's in a foul mood with this year." Paul warned. She looked down at her book and popped a every flavor bean in her mouth.  
"Where did you get those?" Ron asked.  
"Me and Cedric went to Honeydukes yesterday."  
"That slick git." Paul kicked his leg. "Ow, what was that for?" Paul looked up for a moment and back at her book. Then a book hit Ron on the head. '_Snape_' Paul mouthed.  
"Hermione, you're a girl. Will you go to the dance with me."  
"Someone already asked me. And I said yes." She got up and turned in her book.  
"Who?"  
"If I tell you it won't work." She got up and turned in her book, too.

"I'm not cut out for this harry." Ron said as they all surrounded the breathless teenage boy who couldn't ask a girl out if his life depended on it.  
"Just ask Pavarati." Paul whispered to him.  
"What about,"  
she mouthed '_Cho_' to him.

Everyone started to pure into the great hall. Harry and Cho where at the bottom steps of the stair case, Ron and Pavarati waited outside of the doors, and Hermione and Victor stood with the rest of the champions.  
"Oh, she looks beautiful." Cho said as Paul entered the top of the stairs. Her hair was in a French bun and he dress was long and flowing. Silver silk went down her skirt and was trimmed in white lace. She looked like an angel; everyone turned to look at her as she walked down the steps and walked next to Cedric. Then the Champions and their dates walked into the great hall. Then the music started and they danced. Then one by one the couples came onto the dance floor. Paul and Cedric smiled at each other as they danced together around the floor.  
Soon a tired Paul sat next to her brother, who was ignoring his date, and Harry who said Cho had to leave for a moment.  
"Tonight couldn't be better." She said. "I never thought school could be so much fun."

"Harry, you said that you figured it out weeks ago." Paul said.  
"The task is two days from now." Hermione said.  
"Really, I had no idea." Harry said sarcastically. "Guess Cedric already figured it out."  
"In fact he has, and I'm not telling you. You need to find out on your own."  
"Hey Potter." Cedric said. Harry walked over.  
"How is Krum?"  
"Well, good, we don't really talk. He mostly watches me study. It's kind of annoying."  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I had a vision, about Cedric. I hope it's just me being paranoid but I saw him in a grave yard with Harry and Malfoy, and _he_ was there and…" a sob shook her body.  
"I hope your being paranoid to, well that sounds strange."  
"Yeah. I, um, I should go." She walked away and thought about what she saw. As she was walking as fell over and looked up. She had run into Seamus Finnigan. He had fallen to.  
"Sorry," she said as she got up.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." After apologizing again Paul started off in the other direction and went up into the girl's dormitories.

It was the day of the competition and Paul was told McGonagall was looking for her.  
"Good luck Cedric." She kissed him and left. When she got to professor McGonagall's office she met Ron and Hermione outside of it.  
"She wanted to see you too?"  
"Yeah, we _were_ helping Harry. But then Professor Moody came and said that McGonagall wanted us." They entered the office and…


	4. The lake

**I FOUND IT! The missing chapter that for some reason disappeared has been found and it is here for your enjoyment!  
Disclaimer: you know what I'm saying; it's all J.K. Rowling's except Paul.**

Suddenly Paul was on the surface of the lake Draco pulling her along by the arm to the platforms in the middle of the lake. He was already pulling a gasping Pansy. Suddenly she realized something. Where was Cedric? When they got to the platforms Hermione came over, also wet, and wrapped a towel around her.  
"Where's Cedric? Why wasn't he the one who got me?"  
"Paul, he's in the hospital. He was attacked by the merfolk and almost drowned." Her eyes filled with tears.  
"He's…" sobs threatened to break out of her chest.  
"Draco didn't have to save you, but he did, that means he must have felt something."  
"No, he probably just did it to get a spot as the winner."  
"No, Harry got here first."  
"Attention!" Dumbledore said. "First place goes to Harry Potter." All of Gryffindor cheered. "And for not only saving Ms. Parkinson but also Ms. Harper I award second place to Draco Malfoy!"  
"Cedric…" Paul whispered to herself.

Paul sat by Cedric's bed as she waited for him to wake. His eyes were closed and he laid as still as the dead. That's when Paul knew he was waking up. His eyes started to open and his chest rose as he took a deep breath.  
"Cedric," Paul said.  
"Paulette, I'm sorry I didn't get to you."  
"It's all right Cedric, Draco saved me. You don't have to be sorry for it."  
"Sorry, sweetie, you'll have to go now." Madam Pomfrey told Paul.  
"I'll see you later Cedric." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

A few days later Cedric was out of the hospital wing and it was the day of the last competition and Paul feared that her vision would come true. Before he had to leave Paul stayed with him in the courtyard.  
"Cedric,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I had a vision awhile ago, about you; I think something terrible is going to happen in the last competition." Tears filled her eyes.  
"It's alright, I'll be fine. And I'll bring back the trophy, I promise."  
"You better come back." She said before she pulled him into a kiss. Soon it was full on snogging and Paul was up against a wall with her arms around Cedric's neck. What Paul forgot was Hermione said that she would come get her when it was time for the last competition. Then they heard someone clear their throat.  
"It's time for the competition." Said Hermione Granger.  
"Oh, alright. Good bye, Cedric." She kissed him one last time. And walked over to Hermione.  
"You know Ron will be furious about this."  
"He doesn't need to know."  
"What don't I need to know?" Ron said.  
"Don't tell him."  
"I have to, he's my friend." Hermione turned to Ron. "She was snogging Cedric Diggory."  
"WHAT!" he started to turn red. "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!!!"  
"IT'S MY LIFE! AND IT WAS THE FIRST TIME!" she yelled back. Tears started in her eyes and she turned and ran in the other direction. As soon as she couldn't run anymore she fell to her knees. Tears came pouring from her eyes as she let her sobs shake her body. How could Ron be so unreasonable about it? She loved him, yes she loved him. They had been together since the beginning of school and she loved him.  
"Are you okay?" Paul looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away. She wiped her tears away and stood up.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Good, I wouldn't want someone, I saved without reason to, be ungrateful at having a second chance of life." Paul took a step forward.  
"Thank you for saving me." She stepped forward and hugged him. After a few seconds she walked back to Hermione and Ron.  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bleachers and Ron was beating himself up about yelling at his new sister, Paul. Then Paul walked into view. He eyes were still a little red but not much.  
"Paul, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Your right, it's your life." Ron said as Paul sat down.  
"Thank you, Ron. Did I miss anything?" she turned to the field. There was a small grassy area and then a wall of hedges.  
"Earlier today Professor moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze, and only he knows where it is. Now as Mr. Malfoy," all of Slytherin cheered for him. "And Mr. Potter," all of Gryffindor cheered. "Tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Diggory, then Mr. Krum, and then Ms. Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner." Everyone cheered. "Now it's up to the staff to patrol the perimeter if at any point a contender wishes to withdraw from the competition they must only set red sparks up with their wand." Then Paul spaced out. She saw Peter Pettigrew carrying a large bundle and it whispered in a horse voice.  
"_Kill the spare._" And he sent a killing curse at Cedric after Malfoy jumped out of the way.  
When she came to tears ran down her face.  
"Cedric…" her breath became choppy.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"He's dead." She ran to the courtyard and collected herself but the tears fell faster when she tried not to cry. "Maybe I'm wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong." After an hour of telling herself she was wrong cheering started and stopped. She ran back and saw her worst fear come true.


	5. A Dead End

**Yes, it was a strong relationship but it didn't work out. I'm sorry to Cedric fans, I'm crying right now too.  
Disclaimer: I **_**wish **_**I owned Harry Potter so Cedric would stay alive but J.K. Rowling owns it.**

"That's my son!" yelled Mr. Diggory, Cedric's father. Cedric lay as still as the dead once again. Paul ran over and saw his still body. She fell to the ground in sobs. Malfoy kneeled next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she cried.  
"Cedric, no, no, no." she cried to herself. She grabbed Cedric's cold hand and kissed it feeling his last warmth slip away. When they took his body away she asked if she could come. They said she should stay with her friends. She ran all the way to the edge of the forbidden forest and saw the white unicorn Cedric showed her.  
"Hello, its okay." She said as she walked closer. Then she saw next to it was a shaky colt, its white fur glistened. "Oh, you're a mother." The colt walked up to her and bent its head to her like she was royalty. She was shocked by this.  
"Paul!" a voice called from behind her.  
"Who's there?" she looked around and no one was there.  
"Paul!" the voice called. Paul kneeled by the small unicorn and wrapped her arms around protectively.  
"It's me Paul." Draco said as he came into view. "Are you okay?"  
"What do you think? You're the reason Cedric's dead! You jumped out of the way and the curse hit him!" she got up and walked out of the woods.  
"Paul, you have it all wrong."  
"Really?" she ran up to Malfoy and was ready to punch him.  
"Paul," the voice she heard in the woods said. She turned and saw a grey figure.  
"Cedric?"  
"Paul, it's not his fault. I told him to jump."  
"But you could have been alive if you didn't."  
"Gee, I feel loved." Malfoy said.  
"You know this was meant to be." Paul started to cry then she looked at Malfoy and back to Cedric.  
"But I love you."  
"I love you, too. But you know this had to happen." Then his grey figure disappeared and Paul fell to the ground in sobs.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Said Dumbledore. "Cedric Diggory was as you all know exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. No I think there for you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered. By lord Voldamort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so would be, I think, an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel of this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that even though we come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we have made this year will be more important than ever, remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we will celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave, true, right to the very end." And so ended another year at Hogwarts. They said their good byes and showed their new friends off to their homes well not all would be well for most of them. Hermione would never write to Victor Krum, Ron would never forget how the Fleur and her friends walked, Harry would forget about his nightmares he had that year, but Paul would never ever be the same after Cedric. A first love is the one that cuts the deepest and this one cut her to the core. So our hero's would go on with their summers and meet again, but Rona and Harry wouldn't write to Hermione as she asked them to.


End file.
